Smooth Moves
by Luna Darkside
Summary: Kaito isn't a detective, he knows. Nothing even remotely close. But even so, he's pretty sure there's something going on with the way Hattori keeps looking at Kudou. And it's his duty as a phantom thief to help a man out, isn't it? /requested by Lokio, HeiShin, oneshot, complete/


**Prompt: **"Kaito misreads a situation where he thinks Hattori is putting the moves on Shinichi. Except that it wasn't a mistake. Hattori really was putting the moves on Shinichi!"

**Requestor: **Lokio

**Pairing: **Heiji x Shinichi, possibly some Kaito x Shinichi if you look at it that way

**Note(s): **I kind of – went a bit far with this. And in directions I sincerely doubt Lokio was hoping for. I am very sorry that the end result doesn't quite match the actual prompt. *bows head apologetically*

**Smooth Moves**

Granted, Kaito didn't know Hattori that well. The tanned Osakan had popped up at a few of his heists, yes, and he knew that he'd friends with tantei-kun, both forms, but that was about the extent of his knowledge.

Still, he had a feeling that there was something very, um, _friendly_ in Hattori's gaze as he watched Kudou. More than friendly, actually.

Kaito studied the hat-wearing detective carefully from where he was standing disguised as a Kid task force member. Hattori was grinning at Kudou widely, practically beaming, and Kudou was smirking back at him.

"Ready to catch this bastard?" Hattori said, all Kansai-ben and good cheer. (Kaito recoiled at that. _Bastard_? How rude.)

"Of course I am," Shinichi replied dismissively, glancing back towards the display case. "I'd do it even if you weren't here."

"Of course you'd say that," Hattori snorted, rolling his eyes. His demeanor changed, though, subtly – his gaze seemed to flit away from Shinichi, and his body language was slightly bashful, almost. "Hey, after this, do you wanna get something to –"

"You two!" roared Nakamori, stalking up to the two of them out of nowhere. He jerked sharply on both of their faces, eliciting twin groans of surprise and pain from the two of them. "Stay out of our way!" he barked and shot off.

"Well then," Shinichi grumbled, rubbing the red spot on his face. He turned back to look questioningly at Hattori. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Er…" Hattori blinked and flushed, suddenly finding the space over Shinichi's shoulder incredibly captivating. "Nothing." Shinichi frowned, clearly confused, but shrugged it off as he peered back at the display case.

_Oh, good going, _Kaito thought, resisting the urge to facepalm as Hattori rubbed his face and drew on a smile, clearly crestfallen and trying to his damnedest to hide it.

He sort of – felt bad for Hattori, almost. Because from what he'd seen of Shinichi, the man was completely oblivious to any sort of romantic intention, and from what he'd seen of Hattori, Hattori had been trying for quite a while. At the last heist Hattori had attended, hadn't he tried the same thing and gotten just about the same response?

Well, whatever. Despite what little Kaito knew of Hattori Heiji, he had a duty to his detectives to keep them happy.

And mostly he just really liked to screw with them, he admitted as a plan began to take shape in his mind. Had he brought the tan-skinned mask, he wondered?

* * *

"_Shit_," Shinichi cursed emphatically as he shot up the staircase, banging through the doorway leading to the fifth floor of the hotel. The lights had gone out in the exhibit hall, and somehow, Hattori had disappeared from his side by the time the power had been restored.

He'd whirled just in time to see a suspicious-looking member of the task force sneaking out of the room while Nakamori screeched over the absence of the gem. When he'd started to pursue him, the man had broken out into a run, up into the hotel itself.

Which led him to now, Shinichi thought. He hurried down the nicely-carpeted hallway, passing numbered doors and floral wallpaper. The footsteps had slowed and faded somewhere along the line, and Shinichi turned a corner just in time to see one of the room doors about to shut.

Lunging forward, Shinichi managed to catch it right before it shut completely. Taking a deep breath, he yanked the door open and ran into the room, lifting his stun-gun wristwatch.

But the figure lying – _lying? _– on the ground by the open (open?!) window certainly didn't _look _like Kid. In fact, it looked rather like –

"Hattori?" Shinichi gasped. He didn't lower his arm, in case this was a trap, but took a tentative step forward. Yes, that was certainly Hattori's beloved baseball cap, and the jacket he'd been wearing –

A surge of concern rose in his veins, one that Shinichi tried desperately to suppress. This could still be a trap, no matter what, but even the _thought _of his best friend, unconscious for any reason, was a little disturbing.

Hattori shuddered, letting out a low groan. "Ugh, the hell…"

"Hattori?" Relief hit Shinichi like a tidal wave.

Too _much _relief, he thought sourly. He wasn't supposed to care _that _much. Really, he wasn't.

"Kudou?" Hattori squinted at him, struggling to sit up. "What happened? Where am I?"

"A hotel room," Shinichi answered. He hesitated, wondering if he should keep his watch raised.

Meanwhile, Hattori had managed to rise, gripping the corner of the bed to do so. "God, that bastard," he muttered, one hand lifting to press against his neck. "He stun-gunned me in the dark, I thought. But why would he…?"

"I don't know," Shinichi replied honestly. "But I was following – well, I came here."

"Where's Kid, then?" Hattori asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "God, I feel – sick." He nearly fell over, barely managing to collapse into a sitting position on the bed. "Ugh, that _bastard_…"

Shinichi hurried to his side, kneeling in front of him. "Seriously, Hattori, are you okay? You look awful." It was true – Hattori seemed paler than usual, and his eyes were scrunched shut as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know," Hattori grumbled. His eyes opened to meet Shinichi's. "You know… thank you."

"Huh?" Taken aback, Shinichi stared. Hattori's eyes were dark blue, refracting the moonlight and stars that poured in from the window, and Shinichi couldn't help but blink a few more times than necessary. "What did I do? All I did was find you."

"Not just that," Hattori said. A hand moved up to cup Shinichi's cheek. "You're – amazing, you know," he continued in a quieter tone. "You're a great detective and the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Uh…" Shinichi flushed. "Well, I mean, thanks, but what brought on this sudden…" He couldn't bring himself to say _confession_. "Thing?"

Hattori's thumb brushed his cheekbone. "You did. You, Kudou," he breathed, and moved in closer.

_Shing._

Hattori fell over, snoring quietly.

Snapping the guard back down on his watch, Shinichi rose, brushing off his clothes dismissively. Well, that took care of things.

A storm of footsteps suddenly came rushing towards the room. Something thudded against the door. "Kudou! Kudou, are you in there?" a familiar Kansei-ben tinged voice shouted frantically.

"Yes," Shinichi called back, hurrying over to the door to open it.

All at once, a half-naked Hattori Heiji came running into the room, panting and looking around madly. Shinichi barely managed to stumbled backwards in time.

"Where's Kid?" Hattori half-yelled, flailing around.

"Calm down," Shinichi told him, carefully averting his gaze from his best friend. Did Hattori work out? Or did his cases require a lot of running? Either way…

Hattori finally seemed to spot the knocked-out him lying on the bed. He gaped. "What the hell happened?" he squawked, running over to examine the disguised Kid. Whirling on Shinichi, he grabbed the smaller detective by the shoulders. "Did he do something to you?"

"Uh…" Shinichi hesitated. "Define 'something.'"

"He _did _do something!" Hattori shrieked in a whisper. "Kudou, are you okay? Is your chastity intact?" He fumbled with Shinichi's shirt.

"Excuse _you_." Trying to hide the fact that his face felt very hot, Shinichi shoved his friend's hands far, far away from him and his rapidly beating heart. "I'm fine. All he tried to do was kiss me."

And then Hattori suddenly seemed to freeze, his expression darkening. "So…" He glanced back at where Kid was still lying unconscious. "He tried to kiss you, as me, and that freaked you out enough that you tranquilized him?"

Shinichi looked at him askance. "What?"

"Is the idea really that odd?" Hattori ran a hand through his hair. "Me wanting to kiss you?"

"What?" Shinichi repeated, bewildered. "No, I shot him because he was Kid." He nodded in Kid's direction. "For one, I followed _Kid _into this room, and he's the only one here. Second, his skin is too pale to be yours. And third, his eyes are blue. Yours are green." He shrugged. "All of that screams Kid. I was waiting for the best moment. Which happened to be right when he was trying to kiss me. It's not as if I was freaked out by the thought or anything."

Hattori relaxed. "Oh. So… you're _not _opposed the idea?"

They stood in a slightly awkward silence, during which Shinichi went various shades of pink and Hattori coughed a few times.

"Well…" Shinichi looked away. "Not… particularly."

"Great," Hattori said, and then Shinichi suddenly found his arms full of half-naked Great Detective of the West and his lips similarly occupied.

From his position on the bed, Kaito cracked open an eye just in time to see Hattori's hands sweep up the back of Shinichi's shirt. He quickly closed his eyes, trying to banish the image from his brain.

But at least they were happy, he thought to himself with an inward smile.

Now he just needed to find a way to get out of the room without being caught.

* * *

**A note: I have since realized since writing this that Hattori's eyes _are_ blue, actually. But in the beginning of the anime, I think the animators colored them green…? So we're going with green. Yeah.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed that, Lokio, even if it wasn't really what you asked for.**

**Thanks for reading - consider dropping me a review, k? - and I'll see you guys again in a few more days with a SaguShin! - Luna**


End file.
